Nightmares
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Roughly ten years after the series, teenaged Emmy/Emily has nightmarish visions about an event that may happen in the near future. It takes both Bea and Chrissy, Emily's godsister, to help calm the girl down, and give her some hope... and a decent night's rest. Vaguely hinted LloydxEmily


"_Look out!" she screamed, quickly running to knock him out of the way of the rather deadly object that would have killed him. She succeeded, but the object swiped her side, but he took no damage though. They landed on top of each other as the baddie laughed evilly._

"_Oh, how ssssweet." the baddie said in a mocking tone, but they ignored her._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. She groaned._

"_I think so." she said, and she stood up to prove her point, but her suit had been cut to show where the object had sliced through. He got up a few seconds later, and nodded gravely. They then looked at the baddie and helped their team members defeat the baddie. After a few minutes of battling, the baddie took her leave, hissing,_

"_You'll ssssee me again ssssoon ninja. VERY ssssoon."_

"_And we'll be waiting!" he shouted at the baddie. Then he took a deep inhale in, to relax after the battle, but it didn't last long._

"_Lloyd!" a team mate alarmingly shouted. He looked to look at the team mate._

"_What?" he asked, not really thinking. The team mate pointed to her, she was holding her hand over the area where the baddie's weapon had swiped her. Even without her removing her hand it was obvious she was losing a lot of blood. His eyes grew wide as her eyes started to lose focus._

"_Em..." he whispered, as if afraid to speak from shock. She started to sway a bit, her body was giving in to her injury faster than what what it was before._

"_I feel... dizzy..." she said before collapsing._

"No!" Emily Powell screamed as she woke with a start. Her mousy brown and extremely curly hair even more wild looking than normal. Emily felt her head and then looked around her room frantically. Safe. She was at home and safe.

"Em..." Bea, Emily's godmother yawned as she walked through the bedroom door. "It's two in the morning, why are you shouting on the top of your lungs like bloody murder?"

"I keep seeing bloody murder." Emily retorted, too tired and grumpy now to fully cooperate with her godmother.

"Did you have that nightmare again sweetie?" Bea asked, coming over to Emily's bed.

"Would I be awaking you up like a bloody murder screaming alarm clock if I didn't?" Emily asked.

"Is she alright?" Emily's godsister, Chrissy asked sleepily.

"Yes dear, go back to bed." Bea told her, and Chrissy did so with a tired nod. Then Bea turned her attention to Emily.

"How vivid was it this time?" Bea asked. Emily put her hand on her left hip.

"I could actually feel the pain this time." she said with a pained face. Bea hugged the girl.

"I don't know what to do Em, if these dreams are getting worse, and have been going on for weeks, I just don't know what to do."

Emily closed her eyes and thought about her dream and analyzed every part of it in her mind.

"In all, it's not that bad," Emily admitted. "But towards the end, when she falls over... it feels like I take on the feelings of another, how they are reacting to her, that's the scary part. It's like... it feels like hopelessness, heartbreak, and fright all in one. It's frightening Bea, very frightening. But the thing that makes it even worse is that... that I think that girl is... me."

Bea made Emily look at her.

"I... don't know how to help Emily, sweetie, I really don't." Bea repeated once more. "I could almost say that it is a vision of something that may happen, but I don't see... I just can't see when you'd be in a situation like that. The Serpentine and Skulkin have been banished from visiting our world unless they can prove themselves harmless, as decreed on the eve of Lord Garmadon's fall.

Emily shrugged as Chrissy entered Emily's bedroom again.

"Is Emily still up?" Chrissy asked. Both Bea and Emily said yes, and Chrissy came over to Emily bed, Emily just now noticed that her godsister was holding a cup in her hands. It smelled good and sweet and slightly calming.

"It's chamomile, lavender, rose, and poppy tea." Chrissy told Emily with a smile as she handed her the cup. "With a little pinch of sugar, to sweeten."

Emily suddenly knew what was going on, and looked at Chrissy.

"This is Sweet Dreams Tea, isn't it?" Emily asked Chrissy as if the contents in the drink might as well have been poison.

"You need to sleep Em." Chrissy told her godsister seriously. Emily sighed in defeat and drank the contents of the cup completely. Then she lay back on her pillow and Bea tucked Emily in and kissed her on the forehead. Emily then closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber that left her feeling well rested later, all thoughts of the nightmare vision forgotten. For now.


End file.
